La Boucle
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [UA Reverse Pines] "Gidéon tenait dans ses mains un objet qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir : la boucle d'oreille de Mabel Gleeful."


**La Boucle**

* * *

><p>Gidéon tenait dans ses mains un objet qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir : la boucle d'oreille de Mabel Gleeful. La manière dont il s'était retrouvé en possession de ce bijou lui était inconnue, mais ce que cela envisageait le terrifiait : il devait la lui rendre. Il devait donc retourner la voir. En déglutissant plusieurs fois, le garçon se dirigea alors vers la demeure des Jumeaux Miracle, comme ils étaient nommés en ville, trainant les pieds et gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.<p>

x

Ce matin-là en effet, Mabel avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec lui, et elle était venue le chercher pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la fête foraine qui venait de s'installer dans le coin. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, le garçon avait eu un véritable choc : Mabel était habillée d'une robe bleu océan magnifique, avec des sandalettes noirs. Elle portait également quelques bijoux d'apparence précieuses : ses boucles d'oreilles, son bandeau et sa ceinture étaient constitués de ce qui semblaient être des perles en forme d'écailles. En un mot, elle était magnifique, et Gidéon ne put s'empêcher de rougir en la voyant, d'autant plus qu'elle l'intimidait énormément.

Immédiatement, la jeune fille de trois ans son ainée lui avait pris la main pour qu'ils fassent des attractions, sous le regard envieux des nombreux prétendants de la Magicienne. Elle avait été d'une gentillesse incroyable toute la journée, prenant compte de ses avis, riant de ses blagues, n'ayant de yeux que pour lui. Elle avait été exactement comme on pouvait le rêver, et pourtant Gidéon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise, même s'il ne savait l'expliquer.

Leur rendez-vous était bientôt terminé, à la joie sourde du garçon, lorsque Mabel se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu une de ses boucles d'oreilles.

- C'est terrible ! C'est un cadeau de Dipper ! Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour me l'offrir !

- On va refaire le tour des attractions, ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose.

- Bonne idée ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils refirent en sens inverse toute leur journée, mais en vain : la boucle restait introuvable, et Mabel en était vraiment déconfite. Elle soupira sans se plaindre en raccompagnant Gidéon, et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de lui promettre de la lui rapporter s'il trouvait sa boucle. Il en fut récompensé par une bise et un sourire de joie pure, accompagnés de remerciements chaleureux, avant que l'adolescente ne disparaisse pour rentrer – enfin – chez elle.

x

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent devant la trop célèbre demeure des Gleeful, non pas la Tente de la Télépathie, mais bien leurs maison, tenant à la main la boucle fatale. S'approchant de la porte, il sonna en soupirant gravement. Il n'obtint d'abord aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant : le soir était tombé depuis longtemps, et la lune scrutait déjà les environs de son œil farouche. Gidéon soupira à nouveau, s'insultant intérieurement pour avoir sonné aussi tard alors qu'il aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin, ou, encore mieux, simplement la déposer dans leur boîte aux lettres. Et il se traita encore plus d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Il allait partir, faisant déjà dos à la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, tandis qu'un couteau se plantait sous sa gorge. Gidéon se mit à déglutir de terreur, encore davantage en voyant que le couteau n'était relié à aucune main...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le garçon reconnut immédiatement la voix de Dipper Gleeful qui semblait extrêmement énervée, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Gidéon. En bégayant, il tenta de s'expliquer, mais ses phrases ne faisaient pas sens, et le couteau sur sa gorge ne l'aidait pas à se clarifier. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil... Heureusement pour lui, des talons se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et la voix de Mabel libéra le garçon :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dipper ? Oh, Gidéon ! »

Aussitôt, Dipper s'écarta du garçon pour laisser passer sa sœur souriante comme une bienheureuse. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans ce qui devait être la cave. Le sourire de Mabel disparut immédiatement, tandis qu'elle envoyait son frère vérifier.

- Dippy-chou, tu peux t'en occuper s'il-te-plaît ? Je reste ici. »

Son frère jeta un regard assassin à Gidéon qui n'avait rien demandé, mais obéit à sa sœur et disparut rapidement. Mabel, dès que son frère fut hors de vue, se remit à sourire au garçon.

- Pardonne Dipper. Il est toujours un peu grognon au réveil. »

Gidéon avait envie de faire remarquer que Dipper ne semblait pas du tout sortir du sommeil, pas même d'une sieste, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, tandis que la jeune fille ajoutait joyeusement :

- Sinon, mon cher Gidéon, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence aussi tard ?

- Heu, je, j'ai... Ta boucle ! »

Il lui tendit l'objet en question en bégayant, et Mabel l'attrapa, surprise, avant de rayonner de joie.

- Oh, tu l'as retrouvée ! Merci beaucoup Gidéon ! Oh, merci ! Il faut que je te remercie ! Demain soir j'ai un spectacle, mais on n'a qu'à prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble ! Oui, c'est décidé, demain à dix heures, je t'emmène au café et je te paie le petit-déjeuner pour te remercier ! Oh, Gidéon ! »

Le garçon tenta de balbutier quelques protestations, mais en vain : elle n'écoutait rien. Lorsqu'elle eut tout décidé, elle embrassa Gidéon qui vira couleur pivoine, une trace de rouge sur les lèvres, avant de lui souhaiter une conne nuit et de refermer la porte.

Le garçon resta un moment devant la porte, bouche bée. Tout s'était passé si vite... Puis il rentra au Mystery Shack en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir avoir attendu avant de lui rendre la boucle : il aurait peut-être pu ainsi éviter ce second rendez-vous dont il ne voulait pas.

x

Dans leur chambre commune, Mabel se préparait à aller se coucher. Elle était déjà en chemise de nuit, mais retirait son maquillage et détachant ses cheveux avant d'attraper sa brosse., devant le miroir accroché au mur. Son frère la rejoignit rapidement, pestant contre les quelques salissures rouges que sa descente à la cave avait produites sur ses habits bleus, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait sous le regard en coin de sa sœur, Dipper ne put s'empe^cher de dire :

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu le fréquentes ?

- Oui, et je m'en moquer parfaitement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me plaît, voilà pourquoi. »

Elle se tourna vers son frère, torse nu, nullement gênée par la situation, avant de continuer.

- Et si tu fais ton jaloux, sache que j'arrêterai de le fréquenter lorsque tu cesseras de faire des avances à Wendy, mon cher petit frère. »

Puis elle se retourna vers le miroir, tandis qu'il ricanait un peu avant de finir de se changer. Il prit alors la brosse des mains de sa sœur, et se chargea de la besogne. 293 coups. Pas un de moins, pas un de plus.

- Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Comment tu as fait pour le faire venir ici aussi vite ? »

Elle lui montra sa boucle d'oreille, avant de lui dire en riant comme une enfant :

- Ma boucle bien sûr ! Bill avait raison ! Les écailles de sirène, une fois polie, font de superbes bijoux... »

Son sourire devint carnassier, tandis qu'un rictus mauvais apparaissait sur le visage de Dipper.

- ... et de très bons réceptacles pour l'hypnose ! »

x

Et le lendemain, à dix heures précises, la sonnerie retentirait au Mystery Shack. Gidéon irait ouvrir, et elle serait là, devant lui, vêtue d'une robe rouge la mettant parfaitement en valeur, et d'étranges plumes aux oreilles.

Mabel Gleeful.


End file.
